Sena In Wonderland
by Cielooo
Summary: Sena masuk ke lubang kelinci, dan tiba di Wonderland! Dimana semuanya.. terbalik! AH! Para manajer sebagai peri, Riku sebagai Cheshire! Cerita ini merupakan cerita Alice's Adventure in Wonderland dengan beberapa perubahan! Part 1 of 2... onegai, minna?


**~##**''**##~**

**Disclaimer :**

Eyeshield 21 © Ri'ichiro I. & Yuusuke M  
>Alice In Wonderland © Lewis Caroll<p>

**Genre :** Humor / Parody

**Rate :** K+ semi T(?) rating may up to T!

**Character :** Sena K.

**Summary :** Sena masuk ke lubang kelinci, dan tiba di Wonderland! Dimana semuanya.. terbalik! Cerita ini merupakan cerita Alice's Adventure in Wonderland dengan beberapa perubahan!

**Warning :** OOC Top! GaJe!

**A/N:** Enjoy!

**~##**''**##~**

**S**ena **I**n **W**onderland

Dimana Semuanya Terbalik, dan akal sehat tidak diakui~

**~##**''**##~**

Sena Kobayakawa, ±15 tahun. SMA. Anggota Klub Amefuto (American Football). Runningback Deimon Devil Bats.

_Kisah aneh dan menakjubkan tentangnya. Mungkin akan membuat anda muak. Tombol back masih bersama anda. Tenang saja._

SMA Deimon. Pukul 06.06. sore. Lapangan Deimon. Klub amefuto.

"Cebol sialan! Mana bolanya? Mau gua bazooka lo?" teriak Hiruma, a.k.a You-_nii,_ a.k.a Commander from Hell. (Lengkap amet jelasinnya~)

"H-hiii! Sebentar Hiruma-_san_!" Sena pun lari terbirit-birit ke semak-semak yang entah kenapa ada di sekitar lapangan Deimon. Lho?

"Nah, ini dia bolanya.. lho? Kok lembut dan halus?" Sena meraba-raba 'bola' tersebut.

"LEPASKAN!" Teriak (terduga) bola tersebut. "Eh? Bola kok bisa ngomong, ya?" Sena pun mengambil bola itu, dan ternyata...

"Oi! Lepasin gua, MONYONG! AJIB! BRENGSEK! F**K! SH*T!" (Terduga) bola ini berteriak-teriak dan menyumpah layaknya Commander from Hell a.k.a You-know-who.

_Jika kamu bertemu dengannya, hanya ada satu kesempatan._

Ternyata...

Itu kelinci berwajah Monta! Dan berpakaian layaknya prajurit dengan motif hati merah. Ekor putihnya terlihat seperti salju.

"Hiiee!" Sena langsung melepaskan genggamannya akan kelinci tersebut.

"A-aku telat! Gara-gara kamu! Grr!" Kelinci itu berlari ke satu arah, dan membawa... Tunggu, lonjong, coklat, terbuat dari kulit? Bola AMEFUTO!

'Ke-kejar nggak ya? Kalo nggak, dimarahin Hiruma-san, kalau iya, dimarahin juga! Ah, kejar aja deh, lebih nggak begitu beresiko, kayaknya...' Sena pun mengejar kelinci itu.

_Jika itu jalan yang kamu pilih, aku hanya akan mengikutimu_

"Huwa!" Sena terjatuh ke lubang, entah kenapa, lubang itu tampak tidak berujung, dan Sena jatuh bersama beberapa obyek aneh lainnya, seperti buku, meja, pintu, dan berbagai peralatan makan.

_Jadi, jangan menyesal, oke?_

_Because, your journey have started._

_And there's no turning back._

DUAK!

Akhirnya, Sena pun sampai di dasar 'lubang' tersebut. _'Di mana aku?'_ pikir Sena dalam hati_. 'Tunggu! Tadi aku jatuh ke lubang! Kok? Sekarang jadi,'_ Sena melihat sekelilingnya.

"Hie!" Sena berteriak kaget.

Disekeliling Sena terdapat pintu, ya, pintu-pintu yang mengelilingnya. Di sekelilingnya... hanya terdapat pintu, dalam segala ukuran. "Aku harus keluar dari tempat ini! Atau... hiiee!" Sena memikirkan Hiruma..., dan shotgun, bazooka, dan AK-47 kesayangannya.

Sena pun mencoba membuka pintu-pintu yang berjejer dihadapannya satu persatu. _'Terkunci semua! Bahkan... pintu kecil bagaikan mainan Mamo-nee waktu SD saja tidak terbuka...' _Sena mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Haah..., gimana aku bisa pulang?" Sena menatap langit-langit lubang itu. Tiba-tiba, pandangan Sena mengarah kepada meja yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut.

_'Hm?'_

Sena berlari kecil ke arah meja tersebut. _'Hn..., jus, dan..., kunci? Aha! Mungkin ini merupakan kunci dari salah satu pintu disini!'_ Sena pun mengambil kunci tersebut dan mencoba ke satu-satu pintu yang ada lagi.

"Err..., tidak ada yang pas. Eh? Pintu kecil! Coba dulu, deh..." Sena pun mencoba membuka menggunakan kunci itu. "Bisa!" Sena kesenangan. Dia pun mengintip_, 'ada apa ya, dibalik pintu kecil ini?'_

Ternyata, ada hutan-hutan berbunga dan berbuah, jalan setapak dari batu-batuan, dan kupu-kupu! Sena terkejut dan menghela napas. "Haah, aku tidak akan bisa pulang! Tunggu, bagaimana kalau aku mati kelaparan, sampai tulangku menjadi debu, dan masuk ke koran dengan headline : Seorang Murid Hilang Saat Mengambil Bola Amefuto! Hii! Enggak banget, deh!" Sena menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Huuuff... aku haus. Mungkin saat ini yang lain sedang latihan keras dan dikejar Cerberus, ya? Ha Ha... Ha..." Sena pun jalan ke dekat meja yang tadi. "Andai aku bisa pulang... Mamo-_neechan_ pasti akan khawatir... dan Hiruma_-san_ akan... menembakkan bazooka-nya. Hahaha..."

"Ada minuman!" Sena pun mengambil botol kecil itu_. 'Ada tulisannya!'_ Sena pun mencoba membaca tulisan dalam Bahasa Inggris itu _"this is a pen?"_

_'Gawat, gua lupa gua jelek Bahasa Inggrisnya, AJIB!' _Sena mencak-mencak aneh. Ckckck... real character-nya Sena begini, toh, Sena yang dilindungi oleh Mamori-neechan~ fufu~

_'Udah ah! Minum aja! Gratis ini!'_ Sena pun menegak minuman itu dengan ganasnya, ya ampun. Kalo bisa emoticon di sini, aku bakal bikin emoticon sweatdropped (-_-!|) eh, bisa!

Tiba-tiba...

_Syut!_

_Hati-hati, karena setiap barang dunia ini sangat berbeda dari duniamu._

Tubuh Sena mengecil, baju _amefuto_-nya kebesaran, "Hiiieeee?" Sena berteriak histeris.

Sena pun melihat ada baju yang berada di dekatnya, _'Sepertinya itu baju boneka, aku pakai saja, deh!' _Sena pun memakai baju itu, dan ternyata merupakan _dress_ biru langit model terusan dengan celemek putih berenda serta kaus kaki belang dan sepatu balet warna putih.

"Kalau Hiruma_-san_ melihatku memakai ini... aku akan mati." Sena menggumam sendiri. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kuncinyaa! Dasar Sena bego! Kenapa kamu kunciii! Terus kenapa harus diatas meja!" Sena pun mencoba melompat-lompat, dan dia pun kelelahan.

Kryuuk!

"Huuff... lapar. Mamo-_neechan _masak apa ya, untuk istirahat? Ah! Aku lupa! Aku belum makan dari tadi!"

Di bawah meja, Sena menemukan kue bertulisan 'eat me', dan kue itu terlihat menggiurkan. "Kue enak, nih! Coba aah! Am!" Sena melahap secuil kue itu.

_Syuuut!_

_Jangan berlebihan, jangan kurang, sedang saja, dan kamu akan selamat di Wonderland._

Tubuh Sena membesar, sangat membesar. Sampai-sampai dia menubruk langit-langit dimensi berbentuk ruangan aneh itu. Spontan, Sena menjerit, dan kemudian menangis.

"Huwee! Ah, iya, kue dan minuman itu! Aku pernah diajarkan, kalau plus (+) dan minus (-) digabungkan, hasilnya akan netral! Coba aku melahap keduanya sekaligus!" Sena pun melahap keduanya sekaligus, dan tubuh Sena mengecil.

"Lho?"

Jangan mengandalkan akal sehatmu di Wonderland, di sini, keajaiban adalah akal sehat..

_"S... Sugoi!"_ Sena berdecak kagum.

Sena pun berjalan melalui jalan setapak untuk menyusuri hutan itu. "Hihihi..."

"E-etto?"

"Hihihi!"

"Hahaha!"

"Fufufu!"

"S-siapa disitu!" Sena berputar 360 derajat untuk mengetahui siapa yang menjadi penyebab timbulnya suara-suara ringan namun aneh tersebut.

"Tenang, Alice," sebuah suara ringan kembali terdengar di telinga Sena.

"Siapa kamu? Lagipula, namaku bukan Alice!"

"Aku? Kamu tidak tahu aku? Hi hi hi! Alice, Alice, hi hi hi~" suara itu tertawa ringan.

"Alice-san, mungkin kamu ketularan sifat gila Hatter," suara lain menyahuti.

"Hush! Hatter tidak gila! Dia hanya... berlebihan," suara lain menyahuti suara lain.

"Hiiee! Hantu!" Sena hampir saja lari, saat tiba-tiba suara memanggilnya. "Hoi! Lihat ke bawah!"

Sena pun menuruti nasihat suara itu, dan dia melihat 3 bunga indah dengan peri-peri duduk di atasnya.

"Aku Wakana Koharu!" peri dengan pakaian serba kuning itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Dia duduk di bunga berwarna kuning cerah seperti gaunnya.

"Aku Koizumi Karin_, yoroshiku_," peri dengan pakaian serba biru membungkuk sambil memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Sena. Dia duduk di bunga berwarna biru seperti gaun yang ia kenakan.

"Himuro saja cukup," peri berpakaian serba violet itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Dia duduk di bunga berwarna violet sesuai gaunnya.

"Baiklah, Wakana_-san_, Koizumi_-san_, dan Himuro_-san_. Aku Sena Kobayakawa_." 'Tunggu, Wakana Koharu? Koizumi Karin? Himuro? Kok mirip nama manajer Ojo White Knights, Quarterback Teikoku Alexander, dan manajer Hakushuu Dinosaurs?' _

"Bukan! Namamu Alice!" Wakana bersikeras dengan teguh.

"Hie! Namaku Sena! Lagipula, bukannya kalian manajer Ojo, Hakushuu, dan quarterback Teikoku?" Sena bertanya kepada mereka, mereka pun tertawa.

"Hahaha! Ojo? Hakushuu? Teikoku? Mendengar namanya saja aku belum pernah! Hahaha!" Karin dan Wakana tertawa, sementara Himuro memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena menahan tawa.

"Tidak lucu! Aku Sena, by the way busway!" Sena melontarkan kata-kata tersebut.

"Busway? Apaan sih? Jalurnya si Bus?" Karin bertanya dengan innocent face-nya.

"Busway itutuh... Aarrgghh! Eh? Hei, kenapa hutan ini gelap?" Sena bertanya kepada ketiga (katanya sih) peri tersebut.

Siiing...

Ketiga peri itu tertunduk, muka mereka menjadi murung.

"Ratu Hati yang melakukannya." Karin mengangkat kepalanya.

"Eh?"

"Ratu Hati mengambil energi cahaya penerang hutan ini, dan menggunakannya untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Dia membuat permata, dan lain-lain." Karin menjerlaskan panjang lebar.

"Jadi... tolong!" Karin terbang dan memegang jari telunjukku dengan susah payah.

"Tolong kembalikan damai di Wonderland, dunia kami!" manik indah Karin sekarang telah berkaca-kaca. 'Mampus gua kalau ada Yamato!'

"Baiklah, tapi... beritahu aku, bagaimana aku bisa pulang? Dan bagaimana agar tubuhku menjadi normal? Dunia ini... besar," Sena berkomentar setelah melihat sekelilingnya.

"Temuilah Hatter, dia... mungkin akan membantumu." Wakana menjawab pertanyaan Sena.

"Baiklah, bagaimana cara aku menemui Hatter?" Sena balik bertanya lagi.

"Tanya saja pada Cheshire, dia dengan senang hati akan mengantarmu. Saat ini, tugas kamu yang terpenting adalah keluar dari hutan ini terlebih dahulu." Himuro melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Baiklah, Jaa!" Sena pun berlari kecil.

"Semoga kamu selamat!" Wakana berseru.

"Ada anak baru di Wonderland, rupanya~ harus kusapa nyeow~"

**~##**''**##~**

"Kira-kira..., di mana ya, 'Chesire' tersebut berada?" Sena menggelengkan kepalanya, siapa tahu, mungkin saja si Chesire muncul beneran!

"Mencariku~?" sebuah suara tergiang di kuping Sena. Dan hembusan napas hangat terasa di leher Sena, membuat bulu kuduk Sena berdiri.

Sena pun memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat siapa atau... 'apa' yang merupakan sumber awal suara tersebut.

"R-Riku?" Sena terkejut.

Ya! Benar!

Sosok tersebut adalah Riku Kaitani! Ace dari Seibu Wild Gunmans! Teman masa kecil Sena! Dan sekarang sedang memakai baju lengan panjang belang merah maroon dan hot pink, serta celana jeans berantai, sepatu boots hitam, dan kuping serta ekor kucing!

"Nyeow~" Riku menjilat telapak tangannya yang dikepalkan.

"Riku! A-apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Hiie!" Sena ketakutan melihat Riku, orang yang dihormatinya, ber- KOSUPURAI (Cosplay) kucing jadi-jadian.

"Aku Che~shire~ Nyeow~ C.H.E.S.H.I.R.E, oke Arishu (Alice), nyeow~?" Riku a.k.a Cheshire mengucek matanya.

"Cheshire? Riku! Kamu sudah gila, ya?" Sena semi-shock semi-normal.

"Arishu~ Cheshire tidak gila..." Riku sang Cheshire menghilang dari hadapan Sena.

"...Arishu-lah yang gila~ nyeow~" Riku muncul di belakang Sena, sammbil memegang pundak Sena.

"Hiie!" Sena ketakutan. Tipikal Sena sekali, deshou?

"Arishu..." Riku mendekatkan mukanya ke kuping Sena.

"Nyeow~" bulu kuduk Sena spontan berdiri.

"Hiiieeee!"

Riku pun, tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Dalam kebingungan itu, Sena berpikir dalam hatinya—

'—**sebenarnya, aku sudah memasuki keanehan apa…?**'

.

.

.

**TBC! Continued to part 2~**

**Author's Note — Obrolan GaJe!**

**Kokyu: **Jadi juga chapter 1…

**Hoshi (my OC): **Yeeyy! Riku muncul!

**Sena: **K-Kokyu-san, k-kenapa kamu tidak meneruskan _Rescue Mission_?

**Kokyu: **Hiks… sebenarnya saya juga mau, Cuma… Cuma… PLOT-nya HILAANG! HUEEE!

**Mamori: **Jadi… ini penggantinya, Kokyu-san?

**Hiruma: **Hei, author sialan, bukannya plot FFic ini juga sudah hilang?

**Kokyu: **GLEK! B-Bener, sih, t-tapi… ini kan plotnya _originally _dari cerita _Alice's Adventure in Wonderland_!

**Hoshi: **Jaa… sudah deh! Tenang saja, ini rencananya hanya _two-shots_, jadi Kokyu akan menyelesaikannya!

**Kokyu: **Yap! Silahkan kritik, saran, komentar, semua saya terima! Untuk yang kecewa karena _Rescue Mission _tidak dilanjutkan, jika ingin rekues FFic pasti akan saya lakukan! Untuk membalas budi kalian yang sudah capek-capek baca, sih, hehehe…

**Hoshi: **_Jyaa, matta, ne!_


End file.
